1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of image discrimination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The known digital image processing apparatus of this sort only has an insufficient precision in the image identification and is incapable of faithfully reproducing the entire image area of an original including a picture image, a character or a line image and a dot (of screen-tone) image, since a series of image processing procedures based on erroneous image discrimination is applied over the entire area of the original image. Particularly, it has been difficult to distinguish a dot image from a character or line image, and the dot image cannot be reproduced satisfactorily when processing for a character image area is applied also to a dot image area.